After Hogwarts
by Mione PotterHua Ze Mei
Summary: The story goes 5 years after Hogwarts


After Hogwarts Disclaimer: I never ever own even a single share or work on Harry Potter publishing. Except for my made up characters: Kiara, Patrick, Michael & Kathleen. Spoiler: all books. (?) Rating: PG-13 Description: After they leave Hogwarts, Harry becomes a head of the ministry, Ron is now living with his wife, Lavender and Hermione now owns a bar near Hogsmeade and she's the singer which she was not happy about. Oliver and Cho married and they live in their own house near Hogwarts. Draco and Ginny are also here. A/N: At last, my first story after Hogwarts! I think it's a version of Hidden Love (I mean it's not the part three of the time warp thingy but another story based on the same theme) this time, it's 5 years after Hogwarts. The song is Eyes on Me by Faye Wong - Final Fantasy 8 soundtrack. It's about Squall and Rinoa dancing in some ball and some flashbacks. Well read and review. Thanks. Warning! Warning! H/H story right ahead!  
  
Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
  
Whenever said my words Wishing they would be heard  
  
"There's no one who comes into this bar, I'm planning to close it. What do you think Cho?" Hermione asks as she looks at Cho and Oliver who visits her then she looks at her empty bar and really looks sad about it. "Close it? But. this bar is your living. You can't just close it!" said Cho in great disagreement about Hermione's statement. "Yes aunt Herm, I like your bar and I like the songs you sang here." Said the little Chinese looking girl who is tugging her. "She's right aunt Herm." said the cute looking boy. "Kiara, Patrick, there's no one who comes to this place, it means no one likes my singing. Maybe it's not for Me." Said Hermione who smiles at them while holding fixing the twin's hair. "Aunt Herm. may I ask you something? When are you getting married?" asked little Kiara but Oliver pulls her from Hermione. "Kiara, now that's not a good thing to say." Cho said while looking at the two. "But mom! Aunt Herm is still single and Uncle Harry is single too, maybe they are for each other." Reasoned Patrick. Hermione just smiles at her "Cho, what you teaching them?" she said while Kiara walk up to her and said. "No one teaches us, we know it, you like Uncle Harry and." that's all she could say when "Stop it Kiara this instance!" said Cho who's losing her temper and pulling Kiara's hands back to her. "Hermione, I think we should go now before little Kiara and Patrick here says something wrong. Bye." Cho said while waving goodbye to her as she holds Patrick while Oliver carries Kiara. "Bye aunt Herm!" said the twins who are also waving goodbye. Hermione waves at them and sits right at the center stage and start to sing. After some while, someone knocked at the bar's door, she ignored it but it keeps on knocking. She loses her temper and opened the door. "What?! Can't you see we're closed?!" she shouted but then she softly said "Harry? What are you doing here, we're closed." Harry just smiled at her and said "My friends call me up and told me to come here." 'Friends? Cho's twins.' she thought as she said "Why are you here anyway? What do you want to do? You have some work in the ministry right?" Harry laughs and later said "actually I have no idea why I'm here."  
  
I saw you smiling at me Was it real or just my fantasy You'd always be there in the corner Of this tiny little bar  
  
"Well I guess I'll go now. Bye." Said Harry but Hermione was holding Harry's hand. "Hermione, let go." Harry said pulling his hands back and bringing Hermione back to herself. "Sorry, I'm just tired that's all. See you next time." She said letting Harry's hands go, escorting him to the door and waves him goodbye as her smile turns into a frown. "Well better get some rest. See you later or maybe next time when I'm not that busy. Bye." Said Harry smiling foolishly while waving back.  
  
My last night here for you Same old songs, just once more My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
Hermione opened the bar at exactly 20:00 (8:00 pm). Four hours after Harry visits her. There are a few people who listens to her but someone walk inside the bar drunk, shouting "Why did you have to leave me? I like you but what? You married that." that's all the drunken man said when he suddenly falls down beside a table. Hermione was shocked and afraid, she doesn't know what to do so she stands from the stage and run towards it trying to help him when she found out that it's Harry.  
  
"Ha.Harry? Are you drunk?" she asks while Harry was staring at her. "Drunk?! I'm not drunk." he boasts while he tries to get up but everytime he does he falls down.  
  
"Ok everyone, I want to cancel my show, we're closed sorry." She said as she lets everyone exit and bringing Harry to a long table. She calls up Ron, Cho and Draco to know why is Harry like that. But she only contacted Ron.  
  
"Where am I?" said Harry waking up. Upon seeing Hermione, he just smiles while staring at her.  
  
I kind of liked it your way How you shyly placed your eyes on me Oh, did you ever know? That I had mine on you  
  
"What happened around here?" asked Ron as he opened the front door. Hermione came up to him and said "Harry's drunk. Does anyone know something about this?" "Kiara, Patrick and I talked to him earlier, he told us that he has a problem." Michael said. "What problem? I don't have any problem." Harry laughed but if you look into his eyes, you will see that he really have a problem. "We better go if Harry has no problem." Said Ron carrying the five year old Michael. Hermione looks at Harry but Harry smiles like he isn't sad or there's nothing wrong with him. "Harry, confess it to me, you have a problem right?" ask Hermione sitting beside Harry. Harry's smile slowly fades as he said "Yeah, there's something wrong." "What's wrong? Can you tell me? Maybe I can help you." Asked Hermione who really want to help.  
  
Darling, so there you are With that look on your face As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
"It's Cho, I never knew she ended up with Oliver and have 4year old twins." Said Harry. "What's the matter with that?" asked Hermione. "I've been courting her for 3 years and she doesn't even tell me that she had children. It hurts bad, she used me." Explained Harry as he bang his head to the wall. "Stop it Harry, stop it." Said Hermione trying to pull Harry back from the wall. "Harry you're bleeding!" she screamed and then Harry stopped. "Why are you doing this? It's not right." Said Hermione wiping the blood off Harry's forehead. "How can you say it's not right? This isn't what I ask for. I don't deserve to live" said Harry once again banging his head on the wall and then he stopped and stares at Hermione. "You don't deserve to live but the father of my daughter deserves to live."  
  
So let me come to you Close as I wanted to be Close enough for me To feel your heart beating fast  
  
And stay there as I whisper  
  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me Did you ever know That I had mine on you  
  
"Harry, I'm pregnant. It's been 2 months since we are together, how can you manage to court Cho while leaving me and your son behind?" cried Hermione while Harry was startled upon hearing it. "What?! You're pregnant? For how many months?" asked Harry who's really shock and a bit teary on what Hermione is saying. "I'm going to be a father?" "Please don't leave me and our child." Said Hermione. Harry finds something inside his robes (oops I mean pants, they're not in Hogwarts anymore but the M.O.M heads may wear It.) and reaching out a small box, he opens it and gave it to Hermione. "Hermione, will you marry me? It's actually for Cho but I want you to have It." Said Harry giving Hermione the ring and slipping it to Hermione's finger.  
  
Darling, so share with me Your love if you have enough Your tears if you're holding back Or pain if that's what it is How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice Just reach me out then You will know that you're not dreaming  
  
"Marry you? Gee, I don't really know. Sure I'd love to spend the rest of eternity in your arms but..." Answered Hermione looking at Harry instead of the ring. "But what?" asked Harry smiling at her and holding her hand. "But I don't have enough time to decide so I better take yes as an answer." Said Hermione hugging and kissing Harry. So Harry and Hermione decided to get married, making Cho and Ron the best man and maid of honor. After 7 months, Hermione gave birth to Kathleen. And its birthday is same as Harry - July 31st of year 2005. "Yey! We now have a little cousin to play with." Said little Kiara who is happy to hear that her aunt Hermione gave birth to Kathleen.  
  
A/N: A reality fic based on novels I've read. Hope you enjoy it. 


End file.
